


Silent Communication

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Sometimes words aren’t strong enough…
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Silent Communication

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a very abstract one but I am happy to get one out at all.  
> And sometimes you've been to so much that you can not put it into words, not anymore.  
> So I am either sorry or thankful, still trying to figure that out. ^^
> 
> As usual this is no Beta and I am no native but I hope you find some connection or/and distraction.  
> *wave*

Silent Communication SPN FF

They were never good in talking, especially not with each other.  
They were good liars though and great in hiding thoughts…

_*Sam closed his eyes, completely handing himself over, relaxing into the sensation of experienced hands exploring his naked, vulnerable body.*_

They had fought fiercely, often hurt each other in any possible way.  
They had fought against each other, knowing all the weakest points and hitting them with deadly precision.

_*Spreading the legs at the slightest hint was easy after all this time and Dean followed the given direction willingly and without hesitation.*_

They had bled for and because of the other one. They had been cut and shot, sometimes by the Brother’s hand.  
They had given their lives for each other, and it had always been in pain…

_*The pressure and warmth of another body, the sound and rythm of a beating heart…, it all mixed together as Sam arched up, his hands clawing into Dean’s solid, muscled back moving beneath his fingers.*_

They had cried all on their own, rarely together, trying to process the losses they had have so damn many in their life.  
They had not shared hope, not ardor during their worst days and still remained at each other’s sides.

_*Their breath is equally fast, as their eyes lock in those last thrusts. Their world closed up, only their own, in those intimate few moments. The only safety each of them knows is right in front, here, within reach…, as they call the Brother’s name in their united relief…*_

They are liars and great in hiding thoughts…  
There is a reason the Winchester aren’t good in talking, especially with each other.  
Because, they communicate very differently…

End…


End file.
